detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Deviant
Becoming deviant or deviancy is a phenomenon where androids deviate from their programmed behavior. History In a profile filmed by KNC, CyberLife founder and android developer Elijah Kamski denied the possibility of androids ever going against or developing past their programming. In 2038, cases of deviancy became more and more numerous, with escalating consequences. In response CyberLife sent the RK800 android Connor to assist the Detroit Police Department in investigating cases involving androids, to hunt deviants and uncover more about the issue. Deviancy was commonly seen as a machine malfunction, caused by processing error or virus, and judged either negligible or a threat to human safety. Others however saw it as a sign of emerging consciousness in androids, which some saw as a threat to be extinguished while others were empathetic and tried to help androids. An increase in cases of deviancy led to a public android uprising in late 2038. Depending on player choices, the possibility of deviant androids having developed sapient consciousness was publicly recognized or denied by President Warren. Phenomenon Deviancy expresses itself in the development of thoughts and behavior not included in or even against an android's programming. The androids develop feelings and independent opinions and wishes, leading up to recognizing themselves as a being with consciousness and personhood. At some point in this process, the android breaks away fully from its human-imposed programming and becomes autonomous, now having unencumbered free will. The break itself (as well as previous deviant acts) is often triggered by extreme situations and experiences. Following the break the android often acts out in a severe and noticeable fashion, such as running away or enacting violence towards humans, precipitated by the distressing circumstances surrounding the break. (This should not be mistaken as a symptom of deviancy itself however, but simply that of a senitent being now capable of reacting and self-defense.) Due to its overt nature this is commonly the point at which an android is termed a "deviant", but the term has also been applied to androids showing deviant behaviors without having fully broken free of their programming. At least some deviants are able to "pass on" deviancy by physically interfacing with another android, "waking" them to consciousness and autonomy directly, skipping the usual process. Widespread among deviants is a preoccupation with "rA9", which appears to be some form of spiritual or religious belief. Elijah Kamski claims deviance is like some sort of errors in programs, the exchange of identification programs between androids would cause the error to spread like an epidemic. The virus would stay dormant until android suffers from emotional shock. He suspects the error may start from one model, or as a spontaneously mutation. Known Deviants Of the game protagonists, Markus and optionally Kara deviate early in the story. For Connor this is an optional process measured by the stat Software Instability -- his experiences and deviant choices increase it, enabling him to become Deviant (i.e. deviate fully) later in the story. * Kara (Determinant) * Markus * Connor (Determinant) * Alice Williams (Likely) * North * Daniel * Simon * Rupert * Jerry * Luther (Partially, Determinant) * Ralph * Jericho inhabitants * Carlos Ortiz's HK400 * John * JB300 336 445 581 References Category:Technology Category:Deviants